Educational Core The educational core will be led by Marc C. Patterson, MD, a child neurologist at Mayo Clinic with extensive experience in education, research and clinical practice in lysosomal storage diseases. He also has strong ties to patient advocacy groups in the US, UK and Europe, and is strongly committed to lay education. The educational core of the network wil be supported by the educational infrastructure of the Mayo Clinic and University of Minnesota. The activities of the core will include: 1. Training and career development of new investigators in LSDs, as described in Part VIII; 2. The WORLD Symposium, to provide an international forum for the presentation of the most current research data in LSDs, with the active participation of basic scientists, clinical researchers and advocacy groups with a special emphasis on trainee and young scientist participation. 3. The development of educational resources for both the professional and public LSD communities.